


Not The Best of Ideas

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [48]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The Ocelot, for once, is rendered speechless!





	Not The Best of Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mafief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafief/gifts).



It wasn’t often the Ocelot was rendered speechless, but now he stood still, his mouth slightly open, until Aemelia Vole took pity on him and said, “It is rather unusual, isn’t it?”

“It’s a surprise,” added Mouselet.

“That I would agree with,” the Ocelot replied.

“No,” Mouselet said.  “He got the idea from the case Mr Holmes is currently involved with.  You know, the one where the dancer leapt out of a giant cake.”

“Providing the distraction whilst her associate stole a number of valuables,” the Ocelot said, nodding.  “Yes, I remember.”

Aemelia continued the explanation with a sigh.  “The Ferret thought this would be a great way to wish our friend a happy birthday.”

“There’s only a couple of slight problems with this idea,” Mouselet added.  “Firstly, he’s far too fat for a gold lamé leotard.”

“And secondly,” the Ocelot said.  “He’d have eaten the entire cake before the presentation could be made.”

 


End file.
